Survivor: Renaissance
}} , | seasonrun = November 16, 2018 - December 17, 2018 | episodes = 16 | days = 32 | survivors = 20 | winner = Roman | runnerup = Sarah Bison | tribes = | previous = | next = | returnees = Drew ( ) Hallie ( ) Jack B. ( ) Mae ( ) Roman ( ) Sarah ( ) Taco ( ) Toon ( ) }}Survivor: Renaissance'' is the ninth season of RSurvivor. The season culminated with Roman defeating Sarah and Bison in a 5-4-1 jury vote after the first ever tie vote occurred at the Final Tribal Council. Twists/Changes * Returning Players: Four players from the pre-jury of their original season return for a second shot at the game. * Expanded Cast: Twenty castaways compete for the title of Sole Survivor rather than the standard eighteen. * Four Starting Tribes: There were four starting tribes rather than the standard two: Nostradamus, Bea, Omelette, and Shakespeare. * Tribe Switch: On Day 7, a tribe switch occurred, simultaneously dissolving the tribe and mixing 15 of the 16 castaways into three tribes of five. The odd person out who drew the differently-colored buff would be exiled until the next Tribal Council. * Hidden Immunity Idol: Contestants had to unscramble a phrase to find the idol. The idol could only be played after the votes are cast but before they are read. * Idol Nullifier: An object that can be played against a Hidden Immunity Idol, canceling the idol in play. * Expanded Jury: Because the final jury vote ended in a tie between Roman and Sarah, the second runner-up, Bison, became the 10th and final member of the jury. He cast the deciding vote to break the tie. Hosts Castaways Season Summary The season started with four tribes each captained by a returning player who was eliminated early in their original season. The captains (Toon, Mitchell, Joey, and Jupiter) got to draft the tribes as well. Right out of the gate, Roman had a negative perception due to drama from previous ORGs, but luckily he had his friend Toon and the drunk Dilara to keep him safe for the first few Tribal Councils. Jupiter was targeted for his negative reputation from . At the Tribe Switch, Sarah was left without a tribe and was subsequently exiled. She found an Idol Nullifier while on Exile Island. Roman found a Hidden Immunity Idol and used it to try to take down Jack B. Dill Anne was taken out instead on the revote and Roman became an even larger target. Finding another idol, he took out Hannibal, solidifying himself as the biggest target in the game. Carson used an idol against Toon for fear of his challenge capabilities in a potential merge. At the merge, Jack B. had began pushing for Roman, but Roman kept his composure, forcing the rest of the contestants to see Jack B. as unpredictable. Mae, Saish, Drew, and Sarah warmed up to Roman in the game despite what Jack B. was saying. Jack B. had Simon, Hallie and Mitchell on his side against Roman. At the first vote, Carson was chosen for not being closely aligned with anyone. Roman and Sarah voted incorrectly on purpose in order to gain trust with Bison. Mae, Roman, and Saish would go on to win the next few immunities, allowing for a pagonging of Taco, Hallie, Simon and Jack B. Through the pagoning though, Mae and Roman grew increasingly closer. They became so close that when Mae found both of her idols, she told Roman about them. Roman had become free to play his own game now that his biggest adversaries were out, so he used that to his advantage by getting closer with Bison and Mae. Meanwhile, Saish was distancing himself from them while trying to plot their downfall. He was caught and swiftly blindsided. Drew was blindsided after for being sketchy and apart of Saish's plans. At the final 4, Roman won the Final Immunity Challenge. He knew he had an uphill battle going up against this a particularly apprehensive jury. He teamed with Bison and Sarah in order to cut Mae, recognizing her as the biggest threat left. At Final Tribal Council, the jury was quite hostile towards Roman. He managed to get enough votes to force a tie between himself and Sarah. Due to the unprecedented, Bison, the second runner-up, became the final juror and cast the tiebreaking vote for Roman, making him the unlikely ninth Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia * The official title of the season is Survivor: Renaissance, however, the original logo was shown as Survivor: The Renaissance. This is because the original title of the season was to be what was on the original logo, but it was ultimately changed because the previous season had "the" in its title as well. ** The logo was reformatted by Taco and is now used as the official logo for the season. * This is the first season of RSurvivor to feature Returning Players and new players. * This season utilizes the same color scheme as Survivor: Game Changers. * This is the first season to have a tie vote at the Final Tribal Council. Furthermore, it is the first season to feature a contestant as a finalist as well as a juror. References Category:Seasons Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Renaissance